


Watch_Me

by bliztbika



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Watch Dogs (Video Games), Watch Dogs 2 - Fandom
Genre: After the death of Horatio, Crossover, Dedsec and Brotherhood work together, F/M, San Fran has a Brotherhood, Slow Romance, Takes place after AC Syndicate, Watch Dogs meet Assassin's Creed, and also a Mentor to the San Fran Brotherhood, be prepared for cursing, let the relationships between reader and wrench bloom like a beautiful potato, like a lot of curse words, might do references on other fandoms, reader is an assassin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11261037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bliztbika/pseuds/bliztbika
Summary: Assassin!Reader x WrenchYou have arrived at the beautiful San Francisco to do one thing.To find out information about the relationship between Abstergo and Blume.





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay that's enough," I said as I jumped from the roof to another one. The hard drive I stole from Blume were safe in my bag, all I had to do is to reach back into the hideout, destroy any bugs and retrieve the data. 

What I didn't know is that Blume had sent Fixers to kill me. What they didn't know that I am a trained Assassin, a skilled killer and the master of stealth but this Fixers are annoying as hell. "Welp, time do it in the old fashion way." I mumbled as I landed safely in a dark alleyway. I hang up and make my way to hiding spot. 

"Where's that bitch?!" A Fixer shouted. I could hear two more footsteps. Hm, just five of them. This will be a quick one. I thought as my brain build a battle plan. 

I whistled, to take one of the Fixer to come to me. And he did, I make a cover assassination. Four more to go. I climb the nearby ladder to make an air one. Two in one assassination. After that, I drag the bodies to a hiding spot. Hidden from the other two. The other two were closed like a pack of wolves. 

Remember the animus. Remember your ancestor. Remember their ways. I take a deep breath before running out from my spot and did a quick slice at the first one and the second one, and stab with the hidden blade, to the neck. 

Once I loot the bodies, I throw them in the trash can, making them hidden from the public. I laughed silently as I hack the cameras, hiding my scene from ctOS and Blume. 

I checked my bag when I climbed the roof once more. The hard drive was safe. I sighed for a relief. "Thank god," I dialed in the number and wait for the caller to answer. 

"Oh look, its (name)," Shaun sarcastically greeted me. "How's the party? Boring?" 

"Yes, yes it was," I reply back with my own tone. "It was lovely, they had a tea party. Too bad you weren't invited." 

"Oh, ha ha," I can imagine, Rebecca, hiding her laughter upon seeing Shaun's reaction to my own remarks. "Now then, let's get to business." 

I sat down at the roof, pulling out my laptop and place the hard drive in. While I did what Shaun said, typing incoherent things on the screen. 

"Is it complete?" I took a sipped from my flask. It took a few hours to let the hard drive to open up, the firewall were tough but that did not stop me to break it and replace it with my own firewall. 

"Almost there..." I heard Shaun sipping his tea. 

"How's San Fran doing for you?" Rebecca asked. I was sitting at the edge of the building, watching the sun, rising. Its light emits a golden glow, radiating the city. Making it to look like it as an angel. 

I shifted my leg. It was getting numb. "So far, so good. If you minus the Fixers, cameras and Dedsec.." I watched another of Dedsec videos, at the screen, spreading their words to the citizen. 

"Y'know, if only Dedsec knew..." I muttered. "We could invite them to join us, hack Abstergo, exploiting their dark secrets, learning their plans, knowing who and where the Templars at..." 

My laptop rang, signaling that the data transfer have been completed. "I got it!" Shaun exclaimed. "Thanks (name), we will contact you if we need anything from San Francisco." 

"Your welcome," I destroy the hard drive with a stomp of my foot and don't forget, to burn it. With one last look at the burnt device, I stuff my bag and make my way down to a nearby cafe. Ordering a cup of hot mocha and a tuna sandwich, I check my other phone for some news of anything interesting. 

San Fran is boring without any drama from Dedsec. The way they get information and release it to the world, is interesting. Better than us, hiding away. I scrolled away, reading the news.  
"Hmm..." I sipped the beverage, letting the caffeine to work its magic to my tired mind. 

I took out my novel and started to read where I left off. Only to know that my sunlight were blocked by someone. "Hey!" I looked up, glaring at the person who dare to disturb my reading time. 

My glare drop when I scanned the figure. "Oh, hey..."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aiden have a short visit with you and this is how you show your skills to Marcus and his friends.

"Why did you pick such a bright spot?" Aiden asked as he took his seat. I simply shrugged at his question, by drinking the beverage. I placed the cup down and continue reading where I left off. 

"It's a good place to read a book?" I flipped the page, before averting my eyes from the words to him. "What are you doing _here_?" I try to read his facial expression, especially his eyes. This man maybe an enigma but I won't be defeated. 

"Got caught up in something," He leaned forward, both of his hands are clasped together. I raised an eyebrow to him. 

"What about you?" 

"Me?" I flipped the page. "I'm just doing my job. To keep the world safe and all." I reach for my cup but Aiden held my wrist.

"What?" I clench my jaw, my hidden blade was at the proximity to cut his wrist. Instead of words, he pass me a thumb drive. He looked around, then used his phone to hack the cameras, to know if anyone overheard our conversation.

"Take this and give it to someone," He said as he stood up. He make way to the door and left. In a worried state or something made him saw someone.

Shit, damn Fixers. I cursed mentally as I gulped down the whole cup. I took my bag and left the building. My phone vibrated. I took it out, it was a call. From Aiden, himself.

"Hey old man," I greeted him as I went to an alleyway, hidden from the public. I scaled the wall. "Saw something?"

"Fuck!" He shouted. I flinched at the sudden tone of his voice.

"I'd take that as a, 'yes'." I continue to climb the wall, going upwards. To find a high point. From some scouting information. Once I'm up, I assemble my sniper rifle.

"Tell me where and I'll help," I said once more.

"Blackout," The city suddenly engulfed in pitch black. With the help of eagle vision, there were 10 men chasing Aiden.

As in cue, thunder clapped. It was nearby. Hm, I'll have to use the thunder as a cover. One by one, the men knocked down like the bottles you see in the fair.

Then the lights went back on. "See you around, kiddo." Aiden hung up, leaving my to admire my work.

"Shit!" An unknown voice shouted. I used my eagle vision, to find out who and where the voice are shouting.

**\- ~ -**

"Shit!" Marcus said as he avoided a punch. There were a dozen of angry men. More like, gangsters. He make a stance, his Thunder Ball was at his fingertips.

"Don't worry, I got your back." A female voice interjected their comms.

In the hackerspace, Sitara was speechless. "How-" Before Josh could say a word, Wrench was hacking away, wondering who is helping Marcus from his sticky situation.

"Uh, guys," Wrench watched the cameras. Josh, Sitara and Horatio quickly rushed to where Wrench were and watched the scene.

Back to Marcus, he was standing still, he couldn't comprehend what is going on. All he know that someone is killing the guys one by one.

"All done," The female voice came back. This time, it's not on the comms, it's on the real life world. The voice went louder as if, it was someone walking towards him.

The figure was wearing a light grey hood, comfy jeans with a few belts strapped at the thighs. They were holding the sniper rifle like it was a sword.

"Uh, thanks man." Marcus keep his weapon away. His other hand was on the phone, preparing to hack.

"Don't hack," The figure noticed his hidden hand. "I'm a friend, not a foe." They stow away the sniper rifle and slowly approached Marcus. They put down their hood, revealing a female head.

"Told you," She gave Marcus a gentle smile. A smile that assured someone from having a bad day.

"I'm Marcus," Marcus put away his phone and offered his hand for a friendly handshake.

"Woah, woah," The woman raised both of her hands. "I can't just simply give my name to you. We don't know each other and I just saved you."

"Isn't your name, Lily?" Marcus smirked. His smirk is like a detective, who caught someone from lying.

She shook her head. "Nah, tis' a fake name."

"Oh? Hey Shaun," The woman answered her call from her earpiece. She gave Marcus a side glare and mouthed, 'Don't hack.'

"Sure, sure... Me? In good mood? That's absurd! ...Any news? ...Right then. ...I'll catch you soon." She then look at Marcus while hanging up.

"Did your buddies overheard me or you're being good kids?" The woman took out two wheels. She installed them to her footwear.

"We didn't, consider a thanks for saving me." Marcus forgot that his hand was up in the air and the woman shook his hands.

"Nice to meet you, but uh, I gotta go." She quickly raised her hood up, turn around and skate away.

Once she was gone, Marcus called the squad. "Yo guys, did you saw that?"

"Yeeeaaaahhh..." drawled Wrench.

"Who is she?" Sitara asked.

"Don't know but I wanna know," Wrench answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Templars have noticed you.

"Shaun, fuck you." I said as I took down a ctOS guard. Dealing to clean the video before it sent to ctOS. I had hacked the entire camera system and override its system if anyone tried to hack in. Luckily, I installed a safe passage which only me, and me alone to hack it. "Like seriously, fuck you."

"Where did the happy mood went to?" Shaun asked. I could sense that he was smiling. "I thought you were warming up to me."

"Nevermind that," I crouched down and did a silent assassination to another guard. I quickly moved within the shadows. "How was London?"

"Splendid, the Frye Twins were magnificent," I rolled my eyes as I threw a dagger at the unsuspecting guard that was coming towards me. "I'm surprised that we found the Kenway Mansion. Still intact."

I check my surroundings with my Eagle Vision which there were no guards. I put away the sniper rifle and disrupt the entire area, just in case the security guards call for backup or the public call 911. "Do tell, why am I at the ctOS tower?"

I loot the body of the dead guards. Got a few ammo and some... food. "Someone had saw what you did and well, its on is way to Blume."

"Wha-!"

"But! We can erase the video if you hack the tower and replace it with something more humour." Rebecca interjected before Shaun could open his mouth. I massaged the temple of my head as I let out a frustrated sigh.

"...Probably those Dedsec must have check me out," I walked over to the tower, using my tablet to hack away, destroy and rebuilding the firewall, add some fake data, extract the video and replace it. "Done," I leaned back, letting the fake video go."

"Wait, what do you mean Dedsec?" Rebecca asked. She was curious, I can tell. "(Name), what did you do?" Judging by her tone, its like a mother, finding out what did her children did when she wasn't looking.

I didn't answer her question, instead I climb down the building, vault over the balcony and tuck and roll on the floor and walk to my vehicle. Breatheless from the climbing and killing, I open my mouth and said,"I'm sorry, what you say?" Still a bit peeved from Shaun, I'm not going to answer her. Sorry Becs.

I hear her sigh from the other side of the comms. "We will discuss this tomorrow. Rest up girl." I took my bike from its hiding spot that was within the branches. "Tomorrow, you are helping out a friend of ours."

I already put on my helmet and the ignition of the bike has already on. "Right, brief me tomorrow."

"Be safe out there," Desmond's voice came. I almost went out of balance. "Becs!" I hissed. I almost, _almost_ crash into a car.

"Sorry but its the best way to cool you down..."

I stopped at the traffic light. It was on the red. "You know how I don't feel about this..." After what had happen to Desmond, I've been doing hacking missions all over the globe. Getting in fights and joining the Mafia, the Italian Mafia are the modern Italian Assassins Brotherhood.

His death had broke my heart. We were lovers, getting ready to settle down, ready to start a family, ready to get away from the conflict. Until Juno ask Des to place his hand at the glowing globe of the Ancient Temple.

Now I can't risk falling in love with another man. Knowing the danger that I will caused the individual, will make my heart to be shattered once more.

The lights became green and I rode on. To a hideout that was an apartment. "Becs... just... Just don't do it." I used the lift to go to my designated floor and unlock the door.

Make my way to my bed and flop forward. Letting sleep to win over my tired body.

**[ somewhere in San Francisco ]**

"Sir, we found the Assassin." The figure shuffled the pages of the file. They stood up, pulling a photo out of the file and placed it at the whiteboard. "She is here."

"Well," Another one spoke. "That is quite a surprise."

"Should we send Team Sigma?"

"No, they are at London, dealing with the Assassins as we speak." He took a sip of his Whiskey.

"Then, how do we deal with this extinct kind." spat another Templar. "She doesn't have any allies in San Francisco nor does she have anyone to assist her."

"Except for Dedsec..." The figure piped in. "That group always targeting Blume and their ways are horrendous."

"What should we do, your Excellency?"

The Leader of the Council of Elders of the Templars, the highest rank of all, Ellen Kaye emerged. The Templars around the table stood up as they watched her. Walking to the screen, watching the video.

"Observe this stray. We must learn what is her purpose in San Francisco." Ellen turn around. "If she triggered something, send in Team Theta. They will handle this."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedsec wanna know who you are.   
> and   
> Jordi asked for an 'assistance' for something.

"How's the video, Josh?" Sitara asked. They were trying to find out who is she. Sitara took note of what he was doing and was impressed by his speed.

"The profiler is picking her fake profile but not of her real one," Josh answered. His eyes never left the screen, reading the data and the code. "If I can try to hack into Blume, we can find who she is." Sitara smiled as she went to check their followers screen.

"So, she can kick ass and has a hidden blade?!" Wrench was talking with Marcus on the couch. Watching the video over and over. "She reminds me of a certain character from a game..."

"...It's like she is an Assassin from the game that Ubi made," Marcus scanned the computer screen. "But it couldn't be," He looked at Wrench who have the (O o) expression, both minds think alike if they had the same idea. "Could it?"

"...That would be... AWESOME!" Wrench raised both arms up, his expression change to (^ ^). "FUCKING AWESOME!" He got up from the couch and run around the Hackerspace while screaming here and there. Sitara and Marcus chuckled at his antics.

Josh was still busy with the Profiler, he got a jumpscared from Wrench as he shook his shoulders. "Stop it," He waved Wrench away. His mask changed to (= =) and mumbled,"Party pooper..."

He then walked back to his work and continued whatever he was doing with the dashboard. Probably destroying more of it. What's left of it. Wrench couldn't stop smiling. Meeting one of the characters from the game was one of his bucket list. He can crossed that idea after meeting the Assassin.

Marcus got up from the couch, kept his laptop away as he made way upstairs. "I'll try to find more clues about our saviour." Upstairs to find more about her.

"Your saviour." Wrench reminded him, making gun fingers. He cocked the fingers to the staircase. Marcus replied him back with his own gun fingers.

"Her last known location was at... that can't be right," Josh informed the team but he was confused on her last known location. Sitara and Wrench shared a look before going to him. They read what the screen had told them.

"She's good." Wrench comment. He re-read the entire thing and boy, was (Name) an enigma to them.  She gave Blume a fake information about herself and her hacking skill was a bit higher than them. They're not sure if she has the same level as Aiden Pearce, the Vigilante from Chicago.

"Too good..." Sitara noticed it. How (Name) hide herself and her tracks from any followers who was curious about her, she has made an impression on them.

They really want her to join them.

**[ at the cafe ]**

"We have to stop meeting like this." Jordi smirked as he took his seat across the booth. I scoffed at his antics. Read them, my mind said. Read the body language and be prepared. "People might talk about it."

I take a sip from the teacup, the bitter taste of the tea gently washed over the taste of garlic from my tastebud. "Really?" I raised an eyebrow to him. "Let them talk."

"Oh? You have fans?" Jordi called the waitress and ordered his drink before presuming his conversation with me.

"What's the sitch, Jay?" The teacup was back to its partner. I refill the empty teacup with the tea from the kettle.

Jordi leaned forward and took out a paper slip from his front pocket. "Seeing that you're nicer than Pearce, I'll give you a challenge." He used his finger to slide it forward, onto my cup.

I let out a snort as I took the paper slip. The waitress had brought his beverage and gave him a smile. Jordi took the cup and study it. What's his intention, I read his facial. The paper slip, the other side of it was flipped to the front.

"Y'know, I have rules about challenges." I finish reading the words that was written on the paper slip. "Especially from you, Jay."

Jordi gave me a casual shrug. "Think of it as a..." He took another sip before finishing his sentence. "A... present, a gift for my favourite client."

I poured the remaining tea to the cup. "Hardly the favourite child in your list."

After finishing my drink, I gather my hood that was draping the chair and went to the cashier, Jordi was right behind me. I couldn't take my cash out if it wasn't Jordi who was being so generous to pay for his favourite client.

"I'll inform you after completing your challenge, Jay." I patted his shoulder and left the cafe. My bike was waiting patiently for me and it was yearning for more action on the road.

I send the bike its regards as I revved its engine, giving me the purr I know.

"Let's go, buddy."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting the San Fran Brotherhood

I sped past a car. The sirens blaring behind me. "What is going on?" asked Rebecca. From the comms, as usual and always, on time. She has a knack on calling in the wrong time at the wrong place.

"Uh," I whizzed by another car, leaning onto my left side as I approached the corner. "...Nothing?" The bike leaned as I went to the cover of the wall. I switched off the lights and engine before placing the bike down. Laying down as I watched the lights, passed by me. The sounds went from annoyingly loud and slowly disappeared from the corner. My ears are no longer deaf.

"I hear sirens and that is not nothing," Shaun had entered the conversation. I rolled my eyes. No lies can pass this man away from my current mission.

"Remember Jordi?" I make the bike to stand upright and reverse back to the alleyway. I have a secret hideout in the sewers and no one has ever found it. Only Assassins like me can by the help of the trails we leave behind, the glyphs that the Eagle Vision can decipher.

I parked the bike to its usual spot and place the covering over its body. "What about him?" Shaun asked over the comm. I hear the small slurp of the sound of drinking tea.

"The only way I could get the information if," The word if is very strong today. I manoeuvre past the steaming pipe that was blowing up steam. "If I could give a certain person to his van."

"Is the person a Fixer or a Templar?" The voice changed back to Rebecca. I slide down the hole and landed on a soft mattress. The other Assassin quickly cover the hole with the manhole.

"Both in one package," I gave the Assassin a nod as a sign of thank you. The guy replied it with his own nod.

"Quite the catch, my dear." Shaun commented. He was impressed or what? Shaun was a weird man but still, he's a great friend when it comes to sassy remarks. He already hung up. I haven't send a word nor a speak to him.

"Oh, I have to help this, later." Rebecca hang up. The Assassin and I was using the usual route to go to our borough. Sewers wasn't the best choice. At least no one bothered to come down to here for the ridiculous tales of San Fran Infamous Sewers.

The lights was turned on and the hideout was filled with the Assassins. Everyone was having a discussion about Abstergo and Blume. They were hell bent on giving their revenge to the Templars who kidnapped their siblings and relatives.

"Welcome back, Mentor." A Novice greeted me in respect. Some of the Novices we invited are orphans that Templars had killed their family. They almost kill them without my intervention. I rescued them and we raise them up with care. Went to school as normal kids but spend training with us as Assassins in training.

"How's the training?" I asked the Novice, they lowered their hood and revealed that it was Leon. The young kid who got caught in the firefight. He was frail boy when I took the stab on the knee. Still have the scar to prove it.

"It's good. School's fine and Dedsec are everywhere." Leon told me some information that I don't even have to ask. Some of the Novice knows that I would ask questions that would be nosy about it.

I let out a small laugh. "You Novices know me too well." He and I was walking around the base. It felt nice to return back to my fellow brothers and sisters of the Brotherhood. A few of the Assassins are out for their mission while some are training the Novices.

"You are the Mother Hen for this Brotherhood." He joked when I make a fake gasp to his choice of words.

"I am your Mentor."

"But to us, a Mother."

This Brotherhood was different than the others that I visited. Maybe it was due to the beautiful culture that was blooming or was it Dedsec that gives them the push they need to push the Templars away. Some Brotherhood are very serious in the cause, some are not but they do show how serious they are when they are doing various missions.

"Now, now. Leave our mother be." Shiki shooed away Leon by playfully punching his right shoulder. "She has a meeting to attend to."

Leon didn't protest. He gave me a curt nod before heading back to the Novices. Shiki stood next to me, her arms crossed and she was humming.

Not a good sign.

"A meeting?" I raised an eyebrow as she lead the way to my office. Shiki let out another hum.

As we walk, I gave my greetings to the other Assassins and Novices with a small wave. My office wasn't that _office-ish_. It lacked the decor to look like one. Shiki closed the door.

Leaning on the edge of my table, I signal her to start talking.

"We all know about Dedsec and their purpose." Shiki was one of them. She's a great hacker and a skilled Assassin. A small fraction of the San Fran Assassins are part of Dedsec. I didn't question them. Since their goal was to eradicate the Abstergo. "You and I know that I'm the only one who listens to your conversation. Other than the Assassins and the Templars, I couldn't help but to eavesdrop when you talk to Marcus Holloway of Dedsec."

Ah, it was about Dedsec. Not Blume. I have to be patient when Shiki is being brutally honest. This girl have seen horrors than the world could imagine. She has nightmares of them and thanks to them, her brain has developed insomnia into her mind.

"Let me translate that; Dedsec wants me to join them. Was I right or wrong?" I cut to the chase. Its going to be a long explanation if I didn't translate her speech.

"Yeap." Shiki let out a long sigh. "I just- You already had the title of being a Mentor and taking care of us. I don't want to add more weight to your shoulder of responsibility." Her heterochromia eyes bores onto my own. They were saying the same thing.

I let her to continue.

"I know Dedsec has proven their cause right then and there with their message all over the screens while we covert in the dark and amongst the public. Our goal is the same as theirs, but with more stabbing and hearing confessions from our dying target." She added. Her hands were holding to each other, afraid to let go.

"So- Ugh, how should I put it... This is hard to explain- I don't know." She slumped her shoulders, making her body to hunch forward. Both hands went back to her sides instead of holding to each other.

Listening to her honesty and how her body language helped it, I stopped leaning against the edge of the table and gave her a hug. "Shiki, I'll be fine. Being a Mentor is hard and I'm not that grumpy ass Mentors who give no shit about their fellow Assassins. I'm different than them and I want you to know that I'm not joining Dedsec."

I leaned back, giving her a grin to reassure her poor soul. "Besides, we already have a few Assassins who are in Dedsec. Isn't that enough?"

Her facial expression relaxed. "You're... right. Forgive me, Mentor."

I made a dramatic groan. This caused her to smile to the Shiki I know. I released her from the hug and watch her to walk out from my office.

The paper slip that was in my back pocket was burning holes in it. I went to my chair and took it out.

It gave me two words: Tezcas. Horatio.

"Dammit Jay," I went to my laptop and type away. "Ever the gentleman with the fucked up challenge." The screen poured information, like a flood that was flowing in a fast pace. I skimmed the words and learned what had happen.

Horatio was one of the members of Dedsec and was stabbed by the Tezcas. A sloppy stab, my mind pointed out at the video on how Horatio died. The story delves more about on why the Tezcas killed him. They were trying to get information about Dedsec.

The Tezcas was my favourite toys to play with. The rest wasn't that fun, more like boredom. Sons of Ragnarok and The 580s are allies and they don't do human trafficking unless they have a death wish from us.

I've killed some of the Tezcas due to their relations with the contract killing of murdering soon-to-be Assassins.

What's the goal in this challenge? That was bugging me as try to let my brain to study all the information. Something was off and I needed more answers.

Too bad the Tezcas are dead. Only another group can help me.

Dedsec.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dedsec and the Brotherhood are now friends. Yay

Leaning on the tree, I gaze onto the water that was glistening from the rays of the sunlight. Morning was rising and the sounds from people has increased. Vehicles are humming their own tunes. Except for the birds, they were nature's original choir.

Contacting Marcus was the only choice I have to let the blank answers to be filled. The Tezcas were hired by someone and that someone must be working for Blume. The probability of that person if they are a Templar was 50%. Templar or not, there must be a reason why. Blume has the answers and was selfish to shared it with us.

Classic prick.

Its like, Abstergo and Blume are the baddest motherfuckers in the entire world. Much like Megatron and Cobra Commander combined. Or was it Darth Vader and Albert Wesker. A terrible relationship if you ask me.

"Didn't know you wanted to meet me, Lily." The covert name I used made the corners of my mouth to rise for a small bit. My real name was well hidden. Only close Assassins know of it.

"Morning, Marcus." The man was holding two cups of steaming coffee. He offered me a cup, a sign of peace perhaps? Using the vision, I scanned it. Always be alert and cautious.

"Relax, its not poisonous." Marcus said when he read my face or was it a glare. Being polite, I accepted the gesture. The sip of the caffeinated drink had eased my tired mind from the lack of sleep. "Oh yeah, good morning."

"The death of your fellow comrade, I send my condolences to your group. Revenge was a dish best serve and what you did to the Tezcas was an honourable message." The facial expression of Marcus was changed from his normal to confused. He might be reaching for a gun right now.

I counterattack with more words. "Whoever ask the Tezcas to do it, is my mission to know why. Ask me how, but I had a hunch that Blume are behind it. They must have bribe the OPD to persuade the Tezcas to do their dirty work."

"How do you know about this?" Marcus was gritting his teeth. I gave him a look. His friends must be listening to the conversation, just like Shiki. Always listening with both ears.

"I have my own answers." The content of the cup went to half full. The weight of the cup has changed to a lighter weight. "But I'm seeking for more answers to that Blume guy. If he's connected with Abstergo, then my theory is right."

"If you're questioning on why we're meeting here, it's because I need assistance from your group." I ended my talk by finishing the rest of my drink. The caffeine gave me a nitro boost to my entire system.

"Abstergo?" Ah, he doesn't know. Better tell him than let this a secret.

"Its a cover from the public. You might know them as Ubisoft." The reaction of his friends are, well might, be having a supernova in their heads. "Bet you didn't see that one coming."

"If Abstergo is real then..." Smart kid. Imagine the achievement unlock sound rang by to tell that the universe has collide with each other.

I sent him a small grin. "We exist."

"No fucking way." He covered his mouth and back away.

"Hard to expect this? I know." All the Novice we train, shared the same reaction to Marcus. Thank you Rebecca and Shaun for giving us the amazing information. "Everyone react like how you are when we told them about it."

"So, you like stab people and requiescat in pace shit like that?" Now I can sense that he was curious about us. No hard feelings to him when one discovered that the characters are real and the gameplay are based on the real deal.

I nod my head. "I bet your friends are wondering why I'm doing in San Fran."

"How did you-"

I tap the side of my head. "I have eyes and ears. If you want to talk with them, go ahead." I need to let him be. After all, he is the member of Dedsec. Gotta play my cards right.

Marcus did tell his friends. He was ecstatic that both Assassins and Templars are real and all the events that happen in the game, are all real. I don't want to be nosy so I finish the rest of my drink. The water had cooled down and cold coffee was alright with me.

If you exclude the ice cubes.

"Mentor, what are you planning?" Shiki's voice comes up to the comm. She has heard everything I said. Before I left, I told her my mission. A Mentor that is doing nothing and always stay within the base is a bore and I'm a different Mentor.

"Finding answers." I reply as my eyes studied Marcus's body form and shape. "How does one finish a question if there is no answer to complete it?"

I heard Shiki sighed. "Did you search for more memes again?" And she must have read through my history browser, as expected from her.

"I would lie if I say no. So, ...nein?" Other than working all the day, I prefer to procrastinate by combing the internet with memes.

"Honestly..." Shiki complimented my weird ways of communication. "You are one weird Mentor."

"Not my fault that I got chosen." I heard the leaves crackled, once again. I did a thorough scan around the woods. Definitely not alone. Roughly, 5 Fixers are hiding around Marcus and I.

"Yo, Marcus." I shouted. I pretend to cross my arms as I reached for my knives. These people are so stubborn to chase one of us.

Marcus turned around, a man was behind him and he didn't have the time to react. But I do. With the flick of my wrist - that wasn't wearing the hidden blade - I threw the knife directly to the forehead. "Marco."

Marcus furrowed his brows but relaxed when his friends must had said something. He then whipped his gun out and reply me. "Polo."

He and I was having a death battle with bullets and knives. Two for him and two for me. It was a fair fight. Close combat, I sliced their neck with my hidden blade or twist their neck in a gruesome way. A poor soul couldn't take it if they see the sight of it. We keep saying Marco Polo back and forth as we dance.

"Shiki, did they call for backup?" The last Fixer fell backwards when I kick his chest and end his life with a the tip of the blade.

"I've hacked their phones and disabled it." She pointed out. Marcus buddies must have done the same thing.

"Thanks." I turn off the comm and took my knives from the Fixers. I was being watched and Marcus was watching me cleaning the blood off from the blade.

"Shit, you're the real deal." I keep away the knives back into my pocket and faced him.

"Real enough to be human and speaking of deals, I have a favour." The pendrive was in my back pocket and it was resting comfortably in it. Unaware of the danger I've been through. I took it out and hand it to him. "This pendrive is like the golden ticket to Willy Wonka Factory."

"You mean..." I could credit this guy with a couple of A pluses. Smart and knows how to fight. Great package to join Dedsec.

"Yeap, if you guys want to drop by. Use this and tell that guards that the Mentor gave you permission to have a small tour around the place." He reached it but I held it up. Luring him in was the easy part.

"The deal?" Here comes the difficult part. I always hate this part.

I let out a low sigh. "Since Dedsec has taken my Brotherhood with interest, the Elders wanted to have a collaborative work on this mission." It's always the old Assassins who tell us what to do and what _not_ to do.

"You gives us information about Abstergo while we give you Blume. Both sides win and everyone are happy with the black box."

Marcus was silent. He was thinking and judging by the look on his face, his friends are discussing about it. He excused himself before turn and his back was greeting me. A heated debate?

While waiting, I inspect my hidden blade. The old spring need to change and the locks must be tightened. As for the blade, still sharp and glimmering like it was the first time I wear it. Brings back memories. Old ones.

"Hey," I looked up from my wrist to see Marcus. His mouth curled up into a small grin and he held out his hand to me. His hand formed a fist. "Let's do this."

I let out a low chuckled and bro fisted him back. "Let's."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet Dedsec and Wrench. 
> 
> (Finally)

"Rebecca, I have good news." I was sitting on the grass of the park. The comm was working and the line was secured, like Area 51 secure. The locals are exercising or walking their dog.

"The Hacker group and my our group are working together. They will aid us in this modern battle." The windy was in a kind mood. Kites are flying, the children are having fun. The joys of being a kid, how I envy them.

"Finally, I have more hands to do work." I could felt her smiling. "Now I can create more gadgets for us to use. Thanks, (Name)."

"I just had a normal coffee and chat with them. Wasn't that hard." Oh, the gadgets that she made are incredible. The great thing about it is that you can disassembled them before putting it underneath the scanners and reassembled them back with ease. Finally, a weapon we can all agreed.

"I wonder where did you get that friendly persona?" Rebecca said. If I can give her a shrug right now, that would be great. "Oh, wait. I know who gave you that."

"This conversation is getting sidetracked." I don't want to talk about it. I still remember that his father tried his best to stop me, to stop Desmond from killing himself. The image of Desmond giving me his signature smirk was haunting me. Forever.

"Also, I gotta go. Gonna meet the rest of the them." Rebecca said her lines and end the call. It was a good talk other than to hear Shaun's sarcastic words. That man will be the death of me. All that sarcasm, I guess he was born with it.

I got up from my position and dust away the stray dust. Small or not, my clothing need to be clean from any evidence. Morning was rising and the sky painted from its night life to the dreadful morning life.

Marcus had invited me to show their place of work to me since I gave them the golden ticket to my place. Trust must work in both ways and this will benefit to each other. I was waiting at the Mission Dolores Park after finishing some covert assassination to the Fixers.

A car was parked on the right side of my eyesight. Marcus got out and another did. A friend of him? Oh well, your friend is my friend. Same goes to the line; your enemy is my enemy. Both of them are having a conversation, an interesting one since his friend wore a mask.

My hair was loose and I let them to be free, and outfit: was my plain old clothes but with a touch of Mentor-ish in it. Remind me to thank our Fashion Designer, Bon Bon for the beautifully crafted clothes. Heck, he even made formal clothes if one of us decide to attend a Gala.

"Marcus." I greeted him a smile. Small but polite. I look to his side, his friend was on his knees and was mumbling something. It was like he was awaiting to be knighted by me.

I decide to play along, wondering how this will play out. "Rise, fellow warrior of destruction."

Rise, he did. His friend had a mask that are black spiked with leather and don't forget the LED visor that caught my attention. His hood was up and I don't think that he will put it down. Must be doing this to avoid the profiler of the ctOS.

"It's a honour working with you, m'lady." His friend spoke up. The visor changed expression from the X's to a the symbol of two caret. He's excited to see a real life modern Assassin.

I pretend to be blushing. "Aww, the honour is mine."

Marcus step in to avert my attention on the real reason on why am I here, instead of roaming around San Fran, killing Templars and guiding the Novices. Or procrastinating.

The three of us went into a shop, a game shop that sells video games, board games and role playing games too. Shiki informed me that this shop was called, Gary's Games & Glory. Triple G for Get Gud God or I'm being ridiculous. Wrench couldn't stop chatting with me. He was asking various question and I answer them with ease.

Marcus had unlocked the door to their headquarters or their, Hackerspace to be exact. It has the decor to be one and I feel that my office needs some colour in its dull life. I've met the others, Josh who came forward and ask for a picture with my blade, Sitara with killer fashion sense, Raymond 'T-Bone' Kenny whom I met when I was in Chicago and last but not least, Wrench the fellow soldier of destruction.

"Its the old man who still lives and breathes." I took out a glass and chuck it at him. It was his favourite liquor and thanks to Aiden, we've become friends.

Ray caught it with one hand and chuckled. "Its the chick who still stab and kill people. Nice seeing you here, kid."

The rest of the Dedsec group shared looks. Sitara was the first one to spoke up. "You two know each other?"

Ray took a swing of his drink and was drinking like a champion. So I took over his place to say. "Met in Chicago, bonded over the hate of Blume and become best friends."

I clasped my hand together and looked around, study the room that was around me. "Introduction are done and what's next, my weapons?"

"What about telling your real name, kiddo." Ray punched my right shoulder. Aiden and Ray always called me; kid or kiddo. While Jordi and Clara, my usual nickname; S1nny.

"Oohh," Wrench's visor changed to double O's, one are big letter while the other are small letter. "Do tell."

Everyone went around the table and sat on their respective chairs while I stood up, like I am making a presentation about my Assassin life and a small part of my personal life. Both are dangerous and yet, I question myself if I didn't chat with Shaun when we first met. That day changed my life since then.

"Real name is (Name) (Last name), a Master Assassin and a Mentor to the San Fran Brotherhood and a university dropout." Too late, I've said it. Can't reverse time and why did I say it? Better keep age a secret.

"Pretty much on what can I say about myself." I shuffled my foot. Leaning on a leg to weigh myself down was tiring. Remembering something, I fold my sleeves to show them the real Hidden Blade. Everyone except Ray was in awe. He and I shared a look: this is going to be a long presentation.

**[ San Fran Brotherhood ]**

Leon dropped down from the manhole as he made an entrance to the rest of the Novice. His ears perked up when the Novices talk about something. Their topics shared a common interest.

Abstergo has kidnapped another member of the family. The family members are killed except for one, a small infant. Born after 3 months and Abstergo itchy hands had taken the infant.

Shiki barged in, she quickly told the Novices that this is their first mission to promote themselves to a higher rank.

"Where's Mentor?" Leon approached her with a subtle nod to her orders.

"Mentor is finding more information as we speak and please be quick! We need to save the Jensen Family! My family! She was shaking. Leon reassured her that her family. Her ancestor: Hope Jensen. Her Legacy will on.

Mentor, or (Name) knew everyone's ancestors and told them the truth about it. Sad thing is, no one had entered the Animus but their training was one of the best Assassins that (Name) had known for years. The Seniors Assassin knows her quite well and they are proud that she became the Mentor of a small Brotherhood.

"Shiki!" Leon snapped her of her trance. Her brain was haywire and insomnia was being the ultimate jerk. "Don't worry, we will rescue the baby and your family will live on. Trust in us." He ruffled her hair.

"Besides, you have a niece to take care of." Shiki's emotions had fled out from the window and she return back to her normal self.

"Y-yeah." She took his words and will remembered it. Shiki watched as Leon and his group left the hideout.

Everyone needs to be protected and loved. The words that (Name) gave her resonates within her head, making a mantra to calm her down. Shiki breathed in and out before went back to her duty.

Being the ears of the entire Brotherhood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrench asked you out 
> 
> also, Parent's Day yo

Hanging out with the Dedsec people was entertaining than seeing the Novices grumbling on how we were treating them. They know what to do if someone upstaged them. I've been here for a few days and I feel like I have settled down.

The news I got from Shiki made me to run upstairs and help the Novices. Wrench and Marcus wanted to join but with Shiki updated her news, they were disappointed that they won't see the Novices in their line of work. I was impressed on how they did on their first mission and I have to rank them up.

No one died. Only a few got injured. The safe thing was the baby that Leon cradled. It was one of Shiki's relatives. Her niece.

Her grandmother was one of the Elders of the Assassin's Council. Shiki straight went to her house and told her everything. Her grandmother agreed to raise the baby and keeping its true existence, even its name away from Abstergo.

Speaking about Abstergo, Marcus found some cryptic files with weird names to the files. I know what this is and I bet Shiki can decrypt it. Her skills are on a different level than mine since she graduated her university with a PhD. I really want the rest of the Novices to get into a college and graduate. That way, they could get a job. A cover job over their real job.

In return for those files, I find a lot of interesting information and data from the ctOS. I don't send them via email, I just walked over to their place and gave them the pendrive. Josh quickly went towards me and snatched it away from my hand, he mumbled, "Thank you." Before heading back his workplace.

Marcus was around the city, doing more work to obtain more followers for their app. I gave Wrench my phone to altered. Let it be upgraded and be stronger to avoid hacking from others.

It was Wednesday, on the evening when I visit the Hackerspace. My duties were cleared and tomorrow I was busy for some meeting with the Council. My robes were done and I can't wait to wear it. As always, Wrench was at his usual place. Either breaking or assembling. Could be both in one go.

"Hey Wrench," I gave him a jumpscared from popping my head from his right side of his table. He let out a string of curses that are colourful. Colourful enough to paint an empty canvas and make it to a masterpiece.

I hid the urge the smile or laugh at his reaction. Wrench's mask changed to (! !) to (\ /) in a few seconds. "Fucking christ." He then turn around from his work. "I will never get over your stealthy skills."

"The perks of being a pro." I meekly gave him a shrug before placing my arms behind my back as I loomed over his shoulder to see what's he up to. "Anyway, how's my phone?"

Wrench motion me to sit on the couch. "Just a lil bit more." He says as I pulled out my laptop, to read what William Miles sent me. We've been contacting after what happen. The Assassins here are free from Abstergo and they made an art for their building. Its like they are leaving a mark to know that we don't extinct. As for Blume, I leave that to Dedsec. Let them have their fun.

In a few minutes, Marcus enter the Hackerspace. He didn't have time to greet when I beat him to it. "Hey Marcus."

"You are so fucking good with that." His footsteps - which I memorised - came over to the couch, his shadow covering my form. He must be reading the news of my fellow brothers and sisters.

"What's this?" The page he was reading was about Oliver Garneau. He didn't make it to Chicago and his disappearance was a mystery to the Abstergo and the Templars. Well, his disappearance was the proof of Aiden Pearce for taking down a single Templar without any help and he doesn't know who's the Brotherhood until I show up in their bunker, alongside with Clara and Ray.

"Just old news from the past." The cameras that was watching the whole thing. Marcus was watching how Aiden, the Vigilante took down a convoy by himself. Another footsteps join us, it was Wrench. He gave my phone back and proceed to tell me what he did to it. He even install the Dedsec app into my phone, the latest one.

I said my farewells to them as I leave the Hackerspace. Leon informed me that the Assassins found an Animus. A working Animus with the latest technology. Shiki and the other Assassins who was great in hacking, learned a few things from Shaun and Rebecca. But something is bothering my head. I haven't had enter the Animus after that co-op with Desmond. The Bleeding Effect was getting less and lesser, its like the pain had numb it.

To be honest to myself, I don't drink. I never drank a cup of vodka or gin. The only thing I drink was soft drink and all the unhealthy beverages. Beats alcohol.

And seriously, who will used the Animus? Do we even have a Piece of Eden here? If so, we need an ancestor of a previous Assassin here to guide us. If Abstergo already had the upper hand, we can hack and slash it away from them.

My phone buzzed, snapping myself out from that deep thoughts that was giving me a headache. I took it out and wondered who did that.

It was Wrench. Sneaky, give him an A plus for doing this. His message said:

_Wanna have a race?_

I quickly reply him and send the text back.

_What kind? Cars? Running? There so many race I can think of and I'm not sure which race you want_.

Then my phone buzzed. The notification told me that he answered it.

_Run. Let see who can run the fastest. Meet me at my Garage next Tuesday._

I've seen Marcus run. His skills are polished and they could work so much more. Wrench, not so much since he loves destructions and well, he's an Anarchist and a Hacker. A wombo combo.

_Oh, you're on. Prepare to get your ass kick by moi.~_

The notifications rang by. That was fast of him. Fast like, Flash and Quicksilver combined. Oh god, they would break time and create more paradox.

_Ass Ass Sin. Couldn't spell it without ass and sin._

I rolled my eyes at his puns. Sure some of our ancestors had great butts in their lifetime, doesn't mean we don't _sin_ about them.

_Nice one, WreckGar. Gtg bro, meeting._

I had to turn off my phone. Shiki and the Assassins who was older than the Novices are having a meeting on who will get promoted. I was standing in front of table, both arms are holding the edge of the table.

Everyone was in a discussion. Thanks to Josh, we had cleared some part of the information we needed to fill the blanks of the relationship between Tezcas and Blume. I read the files with my full fledged attention, carefully reading it. Every words are clues for us to understand. As long we can decipher their code, our chance to throw the Templars from this city will be a success.

"Mentor, why do you suggest?" One of the elder had ceased debating with his fellow brother. Both of them were waiting on my verdict.

Glancing from the paper, I raised an eyebrow at them. I was lost in the words that I wasn't aware of what has happened around me. "What is your intention?"

The other elder answer for his brother. "There is the Parents Day at the school and we can't decide who will be the representative for our Novices."

"Oh? When is it?" The paper that I was holding are laying down. I could feel that it gave a sigh of relief and it was glad that my fingers didn't sweat on it.

"This Saturday."

"Then, I'll go." I have nothing on that day. It was my day off and I would be busy by helping around.

"But, isn't that your day off?" Shiki joined in. Her hearing was sharp as ever. Sharp like a jagged tooth from a Great White Shark. Both elders shared a look, nodding in unison.

"I see no harm to help them." Before Shiki could protest, I stop her from opening her mouth to give me a reason why I should rest. "After all, I'm a Mother to all of you."

Shiki sighed. "By Jackdaw's sail, how did you get chosen as our Mentor?"

I raised my fingers up and make gun fingers to her, aiming at her. "Can't say much about that, hun."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh snap.

"Urgh, I'm deadbeat tired from all those meeting." I flopped myself on the couch, immediately giving everyone a scare in the Hackerspace. I was running around the place, heading to various meeting and the last one, had an audience with the Council.

"Seriously, how are you guys not used to my sneaky appearance?" Except for Ray, he learn it and has adapt to it.

"Geez, I wonder why, kiddo." Ray sent me a smile and I return it with my own. He threw a tin can towards me. I caught it with one attempt. It was my favourite flavour.

I've noticed that Wrench and Marcus aren't here. Its Sitara, Josh and Ray. Another mission? This will be awkwardly nice. Just the four of us, having a bonding moment to get to know each other.

Too bad it's 3am.

My muscles are sore but my brain wants to do something. Horizontal running while laying down on the couch?

The Brotherhood was silent. Everyone was either out and about, probably going to a club to celebrate or stay indoors and sleep. The Novices were studying for their Pop Quiz and upcoming Exams. There are some who are in the Senior Year and they really want to attend college.

I really have this proud feeling whenever the Novices showed their grades to me. Maybe I should be Batman and the Novices are my Robin. Hopefully no one becomes Red Hood.

Feeling bored, I excused myself to have a morning walk. The Assassins had hacked away the other cryptic files and half of them had the answers we wanted. Turns out it was one of the Blume employee had asked the Tezcas to kidnapped Horatio. We read through their files, the emails was the juicy part. So many anger management in all those words. They used the caps lock on when they reply to the Tezcas.

As for Parents Day, I ignored all the parents who was silently judging me. I've learned one thing from Shiki's grandmother.

Be fabulous about your status. Because everyone is jealous on how great you are.

Now that's a line I will bring to my grave. The Novices was embarrassed and scared at the same time. They almost thought they were going to be desynchronised from their seat as I listen what their teachers say about them.

Leon was _unexpectedly_ calm throughout the entire day. Usually, he would freak out and panic.

Hold on. I haven't got a single mission today. Saturday already passed by and I feel the urge to do something. Other than Wrench's racing on next Tuesday.

"Ah, fuck it." Walking around wasn't helping. I knew Fixers will follow me since they were tasked to kill me. Since I got a lot of fans, let's meet them on one place.

I found an abandoned factory and waited for the Fixers to enter. I heard chatters from them, complaining and saying how Blume should pay them right now. Oh, Blume. You hurt me.

Staying within the shadows, I threw a smoke grenade to where they were. In the midst of the smoke, the Fixers open fire and was shooting here and there. Hitting the other Fixers and causing more chaos.

"What are you doing?" Shaun rang by. He must have sense my level of boredom that was incredibly high. High like the Mount. Everest.

"Uh, killing my stalkers?" I counted how many Fixers were left and it was a good number. Jump off from my place, I end their life with my knives. One by one, they fall like dominoes.

"Anyway, I've got splendid news for you." The sounds of typing was on. I walked around the Fixers, to hack their phones to see why did Blume did that.

My eyes lighten in glee. While Shaun was talking, I read the messages, emails and even hearing their previous conversations. I've got Abstergo attention.

Good. I hope they expected more for me.

I heard Shaun sighing. "You're not listening to me, are you?"

"Yeap." No point to lie here. I've got what I need and I can't wait to tell the Brotherhood on what I found.

"Then there's no point to repeat what I said." He then hung up on me. I grunt at it as I went to my bike. It roared in delight and I wonder if I could make this as a TransFormers.

Maybe, I wonder to myself as I sped away to go back to the hideout. This time, the waiting game is over and our turn is next.

**[ somewhere else ]**

"Sir, the Assassin has made a move." The Templar introduced themselves into the meeting room. Everyone in the room turn their heads to see who say that.

The Templar added. "What should we do?"

Silence blanket the entire room but murmurs can be heard.

"Send in Team Sigma to deal with her."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> welp

Wrench was destroying more tech than his normal self. Was he nervous of something? Nah, he shake his head. The awesome Wrench are immune to this feeling called as; nervousness. His sledgehammer was getting heavy when he thought about it. The mess he made was scattered, just like his emotions that was spraying left and right. Marcus looked up from his laptop.

"You okay, man?" He was wondering what is bothering Wrench. He had already take notes of Wrench's _unusual_ behaviour when you were around the Hackerspace. He thought your skills impressed everyone and by everyone except Ray who witness it first hand.

"Uh, yeah, yeah..." Wrench lied to him. He never thought of seeing a badass chick like you. One that was living secretly in San Francisco. "Everything is fucking good."

But his heart says otherwise.

If he was Mr. Freeze, you could say that (Name) is Mrs. Freeze. She had embraced the cold and it never bothered her.

Sitara was out, making more art while Josh was keeping tracks of the numbers, Ray was out for more booze which means that Marcus and Wrench are the only ones who don't have anything else to do.

"Uh-huh, are you getting anywhere with Miss Assassino?" Since both of them had developed a deep bro-relationship. Its like they are long lost brothers with different parents. Marcus knew what Wrench is going on with his head of his.

"It's obvious, huh." Wrench put his phone away and walked next to Marcus, he pulled out a chair and sat on it.

Marcus nod his head, a small grin came to his mouth. "Very."

Wrench let out a sigh which made his visor to change to those heart shaped eyes that everyone knew. He had a crush on (Name). Was it because she was a real life Assassin? Was it because of how smart she is? Was it the beauty? Was it- Wrench don't know why she made him to have feelings.

Is he the Grinch?

One question burns in the back of his brain: Will she accept the real _him_ behind the mask?

"What if she don't like me?" Wrench blurted out, his eyes changed to (/ \\). Sure he was worried that she doesn't return his feelings but its worth a shot to tell how you felt for a significant other?

Marcus scoffed at the question. "If she didn't return your bow when you both met for the first time, how could not had happen?" His was Wrench's wingman and Wrench will do the same to him.

"I call bullshit on that, man."

Wrench visor changed back to his usual display. He raised his hand and formed a fist. "Thanks, man."

Marcus returned the favour. "Anything for my favourite man."

Wrench did a fake gasp and placed a hand onto his chest. "Oh, you sneaky sweetie." He changed his voice to be like those basic bitch. "Stop it." And playfully slapped Marcus's arm.

Marcus laughed. Glad that he could help and glad the could cheer him up. He let Wrench to return back to his bench, to continue where he left off from all that pile of destruction.

As Wrench pick up his sledgehammer, his phone buzzed alongside with the ringtone that translated, to know that who message him. He suddenly felt giddy as he unlocked his phone and swipe to read the message.

It was from her. It read: _Is that Tuesday run still up?_

_Hell yeah. Wanna have dinner after that?_ He typed so fast that he barely had reaction time to read. Shit, shit, shit, shit. His mind combusts into flames.

His phone pulled him out from his flames of embarrassment that was setting him on fire.

_Sure,_ _thing._ Her messaged poured cold water over his fired mind. _See you then._ She had calmed him down from turning him into ash.

_Aight._ Underneath his mask, he was smiling with happiness.

"HALLE-FUCKING-YUJAH!" He shout as he threw the parts onto to his table. It screamed as it land with a loud thud.

**[ Blume Global HQ ]**

I smiled to myself as I read his message. Crouching down, I lift my head from the wall, taking count on how many guards are patrolling the hallway. I already knocked half of the guards. They were sleeping and snoring at the same time. I had to move them away from the crime scene.

"Alright, you're almost there." I was in the real building of the creator of ctOS. I like to think that Blume and Abstergo are married and ctOS are their love child.

The office was quiet. Other than the sounds of computer making small chirps. The camera was monitored by one of the Assassin who act as a night guard. Some of the Assassins are keeping an eye of the outside of the building, acting as normal teenagers.

The aid of the Assassin helped me as I manoeuvre myself to the servers. Doing a silent take down, I drag the bodies away. Climbing up the ladder, I felt a few guns are staring at to my forehead. Are they judging me?

"Didn't know there's a welcome committee." I got out from the ladder and step away from it. Shaun had told me that they've encountered Team Theta when they were in London. There are a lot of Teams for the Templars to expand their conquests to exterminate Assassins.

"Keep talking and your dead." A man said from my left side, he was aiming the gun to my neck. Oh, that's good. Aim at the neck because that will stop my breathing and the blood flow.

A figure dropped down and approached me. It was one of the Cormac descendants. Lukas Cormac. This family are notorious for hunting down Assassins. They better pat Shay's shoulder for that kind of skill.

"Hello lass, nice to meet ya'." He greeted with that devilled smile. Oh I want to knock his front tooth out from that godly face. Fuck the Cormac's and their looks. I prefer Ezio than Shay.

"'Sup, Lulu." I crossed my arms as I eyed his walk.

He asked a Templar, who was female - thank goodness for that - and ordered her to strip me off my weapons. She was glaring at me and I glared at her. We had a glaring contest.

"I'm hurt, lass." Lukas chuckled as he took my weapons away and kept it from my grubby hands. He placed his hand on my cheek, trying to angle my face to look at his. "I thought we had a moment."

"Well sorry for hurting your feelings," I felt my hands are placed on my back and one of his henchmen put handcuffs around my wrist. "I didn't know you were capable of such feelings."

"I'm human, love. Just like you." He released my cheek and stood back. He gave a nod to someone.

I felt the back of head got hit by something, slowly it was giving me pain and at the same time, blackness consumed my vision.

"Told you, that I will hunt you down."

Was all I heard as the pitch black had covered my sight as a blanket. I was giving in.

Fucking ambush.

Fucking trap.

Fucking.

Fuck...

**Author's Note:**

> This is from my wattpad but, I wanna share it with you guys.   
> Hope you like it!


End file.
